<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑫𝑨𝑵𝑪𝑬 𝑾𝑰𝑻𝑯 𝑴𝑬 by oceansnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834945">𝑫𝑨𝑵𝑪𝑬 𝑾𝑰𝑻𝑯 𝑴𝑬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansnow/pseuds/oceansnow'>oceansnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Imagine your OTP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansnow/pseuds/oceansnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>|| luka couffaine x fem!reader ||  ❝Your partner didn't come to the ball, making you just watch people dance around the school hall. Then, a pair of blue eyes realizes your loneliness.❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝑫𝑨𝑵𝑪𝑬 𝑾𝑰𝑻𝑯 𝑴𝑬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is the first story I do, and as my language is not native, there may be some errors.</p><p>Explanations: (Y / N) = Your name; (E / C) = eye color; (D / C) = dress color; (S/ C) = skin color.</p><p> </p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the palm of your hand on your chin, you were sitting near the booth, your eyes (E / C) watched your friends excited. Dancing and shouting at each other, as the sound was terribly loud.</p><p>And you weren't so excited.</p><p>After trying to invest her savings and asking her mother to help her rent the dress, completely confident that her night would be perfect. You feel that you have been bathed in cold water. Just watching everyone celebrate, while tapping his fingers on the table, his features showed his boredom.</p><p>" At least the food is good, and free. " you sighed, while looking at the plate of snacks  which appeared to be cold - in front of you. "And the dress is beautiful."</p><p>You looked down, noticing your colored dress (D / C) that highlights your skin (S / C), while another sigh escaped your pink lips, picking up the can of soda, approached your lips drinking it . You make a face noting that the soda has lost its taste.</p><p>"Damn, this is all his fault." His voice will come out irritated, squeezing the can he was holding. "Couldn't I have warned you? What is the phone for?" you mummed talking to yourself. "Now I'm being a dress plan."</p><p>His expectation was to dance all night, as if his life depended on it, but unfortunately he was frustrated. Blaming and cursing his partner who just didn't show up, nor did he give reasons for not showing up.</p><p>And that irritates her.</p><p>You opened your little bag, taking out your cell phone, checking the time, which was exactly 22:00. It has been an hour since you were sitting watching the party go by, and letting out a little embarrassed laugh, you got up, shaking your dress so that crumbs of salty snacks would come out.</p><p>Walking towards the exit, you were very frustrated that you didn't even think to say goodbye to your friends, so as not to disturb their fun.</p><p>Near the exit you end up stumbling with the jump you used, accidentally knocking over a person in front of you, making you and the stranger fall to the ground.</p><p>"My God forgive me! " You said embarrassed, while standing up from the person, embarrassed by the situation.</p><p>" There is no problem. " the voice said in a sweet tone, at the same time amused. " Seemed to be in a hurry, huh?"</p><p>Your eyes (E/ C) strayed to the unknown, finding blue irises like a huge ocean, which made you go without action. His blue locks that shaped his face, the black suit he was wearing, and his smile that had made his legs go wobbly.</p><p>You mentally said that he was too beautiful to be true.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>Hearing the voice of the stranger again, you came back to reality, opening an embarrassed smile.</p><p>" Yes, I am. " saying while trying to break the awkward silence that remained. " Sorry."</p><p>"As you are very beautiful, I will accept your apologies." he hummed sweetly, with a smile on his face. " What's the hurry? Lost your shoe?"</p><p>" Ha ha very funny." You said sarcastically, ignoring the shame you wanted to appear again. " I was just leaving.."</p><p>"So early? The party started recently."</p><p>"Only if it's for you. "you sighed. "It seemed like a long time ago."</p><p> </p><p>" So you're not enjoying it very much. "He smiled, running a hand through your blue hair, while looking at you.</p><p>It made her look away.</p><p>" There is nothing to enjoy, just the food. More is not enough. "you said in frustration. " And the party is boring."</p><p>The stranger laughed. "And what could liven up your night? He asked, as he approached you slowly".</p><p>You felt the shame slowly appear as you looked at the bluish in front of you.</p><p>" You wouldn't understand. " You grunted embarrassed while internally biting your cheek. " It's a little stupid even. " sighing, you approached the soda machine, grabbing a can.</p><p>"Nothing is stupid. "he had said while opening a smile. "We all have a desire to do something. "he said watching her.</p><p>You approached where you were sitting before alone, this time gaining the company of the blue-eyed stranger. Taking a sip of the soda.</p><p>"I wanted to dance. " You whispered, while your eyes tried not to face the bluish.</p><p>"And why didn't you do that? he asked. " Don't you know how to dance?</p><p>"No! It's just .. "you were afraid to say, that you were left alone. "Nevermind."</p><p>"Well, I'm not dancing because my date is with someone else. " he hummed with amusement. "And I didn't mean to spoil your fun."</p><p>"Wow ... I don't even know what to say."</p><p>" You don't have to. I was already expecting that. "He laughed softly, while looking towards a couple dancing in the middle of the room. "If she's happy dancing with him, I can't ruin her happiness."</p><p>You felt sad for him, wondering why the girl did this.</p><p>Feeling angry at her.</p><p>"I'm Luka. " he said, pushing you out of your thoughts.</p><p>" I am (Y/N)."</p><p>"A beautiful name, little sun. " he hummed, giving a laugh.</p><p>" L-little sun? " you asked, while when the blue eyes met yours (E/ C). Making you hypnotized.</p><p>" I thought it suited you. Sorry if you didn't like it."</p><p>" I loved it, I was just surprised. " you said while finishing your soda.</p><p>A silence prevailed between you, while your orbs still watched other people dancing around the great hall. Making you sigh.</p><p>" (Y/N). " Luka caught your attention, making you look at him, noticing that he will be standing with his hand extended towards you.</p><p>" Y-yes? "You asked, while looking at Luka.</p><p>"Will you dance with me? " he said, his face that showed an angelic smile and his eyes will contain immense depth.</p><p>"Of course yes. "you smiled, taking his hand.</p><p>You felt butterflies in your stomach with each step you approached in the dance hall, your eyes directed to the blue-streaked one that held your hand. And he stopped walking, looking at you, putting his hand on your waist, bringing you closer.</p><p>The approach made him smell the mint that emanated from his nostrils. You found it intoxicating and good, putting your hands clasped around Luka's neck.</p><p>And little by little you danced. His eyes just focused on Luka's blues.</p><p>You wish this dance would never end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>